Water and Fire
by TSLOPfan
Summary: Many see her as the King's faithful companion. But after some recent events, Mothra is out on her own with a broken heart. Meanwhile, the Fire Demon Rodan has his own problems. He is not the kind who shares them though. But is it possible for the two Titans to help each other heal from their past? And could they maybe become more than just friends? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something new here so please hang in there with me. We'll get through this together. I apologize if there's anything off about what is written. I haven't seen Godzilla KOTM yet but I have already had it spoiled for me... thanks friends in real life. Anyways, this takes place some time after the events of the movie. Before we dive into this, I just want to give a shoutout to Miss Queen B. Her story "Playing With Fire" is what inspired me to write this little one shot. Go check out her story and I hope you all enjoy mine.**

**For the time being, I'm gonna have this Rated T. It might eventually turn to M because (SPOILER ALERT) there is a huge battle in the end. But, if you guys are feeling up to it, I _MIGHT_ add a little scene that, of course, is not meant for younger viewers. It's totally up to you guys. If you would like to see that, just say something. Same goes if you don't want to see something of that nature. I'm cool with whatever you guys choose. I'll respect your opinions on the matter and I'm hoping you all respect each other's decisions. I am not pointing any fingers here.**

**Alrighty, here we go...**

Her brightly colored wings keeping her aloft as she soared over the vast ocean, Mothra passed a boat filled with people. The spectators cheered and whooped loudly as they were sprayed by drops of water that had been aroused by her flight. Many had their phones, cameras and other devices trained on the giant insect, taking hundreds of pictures and videos of her. Smiling to herself, the Queen of the Monsters flew around the boat a few times to give the people something to be happy about. It was quite an experience for the humans to be around one of the many Titans that they shared their precious Earth with. A memory to remember. After a few laps, Mothra left the overjoyed crowd behind and continued on her way across the ocean. To be honest, she needed the crowd's enthusiasm at the moment after what happened not too long ago. Closing her blue eyes, the giant moth was taken down memory lane.

_"Honey, what's the matter?"_

_"NOTHING!"_

_"There's no need for that kind of tone. And I know something is wrong. You can tell me-"_

_"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!"_

_"Baby, that isn't true. You've been having night terrors, you're often stressed-"_

_"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!"_

_"Yes. I heard you. I don't believe you though."_

_"I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"_

_"I would like to think so but you're not. So I ask again, what-"_

_"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS!"_

_"What is wrong-"_

_"For the last time... NOTHING IS WRONG!"_

_"I'm trying to help you."_

_"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_"Baby, please. It hurts me to see you this way."_

_"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE?!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT!"_

Opening her eyes, Mothra twitched one of her long antennas. Gliding on the wind, she stared down at her reflection in the ocean water. She could see the miserable look on her face. Sighing heavily, she lifted her gaze to find the sun slowly setting below the horizon. The winged insect hadn't even realized that she had been flying all day long since that morning. Looking around, she noticed that there was no land within sight. Twitching her antennae again, she quietly murmured under her breath, "First landmass I see, I'm landing there and spending the night." In the meantime, the sun had gone down and the moon took over the sky, surrounded by the stars. Her wings glowing to provide herself a little more light to see where she was going, Mothra was having a hard time keeping awake. Her eyes were drooping and her legs hung low. Forcing herself to not fall asleep, the Queen of the Monsters thought she spotted some landmass not too far away. However, her strength ebbed away and her wings gave out. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the last thing the giant moth saw was a huge shadow coming towards her...


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking her blue eyes open, Mothra had to squint due to the sun shining down. Lifting her head, she scanned the area, looking for anything remotely familiar. There was a bunch of foliage surrounding her. Tall trees towering over ferns, grass and other kinds of plants that made up the undergrowth. Not too far away stood one of the biggest mountains the giant moth had ever seen. It stretched towards the bright blue sky. Gazing up at it, the Queen of the Monsters wondered if that was Mount Everest, the tallest mountain on Earth. She was kinda let down that it didn't match the description that Behemoth had told her when he had described it to her several years back. Before she could question it much longer, a huge shadow passed overhead. A moment later, a gruff voice called down to her, "Good morning my Queen! Or should I say good afternoon?"

Tipping her head back while a gust of wind played with her soft white fur, Mothra found herself in the presence of Rodan, the Fire Demon and King of the Skies. His dark red skin, hard and rough like that of the rocks that made up the volcano he lived on, shone a little in the sun's light. The edges of his wings glowed like a wildfire, scorching a few of the nearby trees. His yellow eyes blazed in the sunlight, making them seem brighter than before. Remembering their last encounter in the Battle of the False King, the Queen of the Monsters tensed up, ready to fight if necessary. Landing on the ground and scorching a few more plant life, Rodan looked down upon the giant moth. If he had eyebrows, one of them would be raised in question as the giant prehistoric reptile grumbled, "You really want to get those pretty little wings of yours messed up again in another fight? Newsflash my Queen, I saved your life."

"If I have to, I must- wait, what? You didn't save me," Mothra replied, her antennae shooting straight up in surprise. Watching Rodan roll his eyes in response, she could've sworn that he muttered under his breath with a scoff, "Typical royals..." Looking back down at the Queen, the reptile muttered, "I was enjoying a late night flight when I happened to spot a little bug falling out of the sky and towards the water. I saved you my Queen." Blinking quietly, Mothra recalled that she had seen a shadow pass over her seconds before she had blacked out. Twitching one antennae, she spoke kindly, "Thank you Rodan." His yellow eyes widening in shock, the Fire Demon started coughing like he had choked on something. Hitting himself in the chest with one closed clawed fist, he was soon able to stop about a minute or two later. When he lowered his wing to steady himself again, Mothra noticed the scar on his left shoulder. Right where she had stabbed him with her abdominal stinger. Though it was healed, it was as orange as a glowing ember. A feeling of regret rushed over the Queen as she stared at the old wound. Noticing that Rodan was glaring at her, she broke off her stare and turned her head away towards the mountain. Pointing at it, Mothra asked, "Is that... Mount Everest?"

Trying not to laugh at the insect's mistake though he was failing miserably, Rodan answered Mothra's question, "My Queen, Mount Everest is over in the Himalayas. This here is Mount Fuji." Twitching her antennae and bowing her head, Mothra felt a little ashamed by asking such a silly thing. Making a sound that was a mixture between a chirp and a chuckle, she murmured, "How silly of me." Having a bored expression on his face, Rodan muttered, "Yeah. How silly of you... my Queen. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and you should head back to our all mighty King. Goodbye." Her good mood leaving her in just one sentence, Mothra's wings drooped downwards. Seeing that the reptile was about to fly away to who knows where he was going, the giant moth tried to think of something and fast. She quickly blurted out, "WAIT!" When the King of the Skies turned to face her, the Queen of the Monsters gulped before asking, "May... may I come along... with... with you?"

"You want to come along with me?"

"Yes."

"And not go back to your precious King?"

"...yes."

"If I may ask my Queen, why?"

"I... I noticed we haven't spent much time recently."

"Lies."

"What?"

"Lies. You never wanted to be around me before. What's changed?"

"Well..."

"You're hesitating."

"Like you said, we haven't spent much time together before. I thought I could shake things up a little."

"Shake things up a little?"

"Yep."

"I still smell a lie."

"Can I please just come with you?"

Sighing heavily as he glanced up at the heavens above, Rodan growled, "Fine! But don't expect me to be so welcoming to you. No offense of course my Queen." Spreading his large wings open, he took to the air. Opening her own, Mothra followed him as they flew over the vast forest surrounding Mount Fuji. Flying beside him, the Queen of the Monsters spoke softly, "You know, you can call me by my name. No one else is around to notice." Hearing a scoff from the prehistoric reptile, the giant moth mumbled, "Just a thought."

"Whatever my Queen..." Rodan muttered in reply, a slight snarl in his voice. Mothra sighed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe it's so late already," Mothra remarked, noticing how low the sun was in the sky. She was still flying with Rodan high above the ground. They had passed over rocky mountains and lush forests. All the while, the huge ball of fire that provided light for all of Earth's creatures had been sinking towards the horizon. Not looking back at her, the Fire Demon huffed irritably as he muttered, "My Queen, you have been out the entire day. Do you not remember me saying something to you that sounded like 'good afternoon' or is your skull too thick to understand simple words like that? Do I have to talk in a fancy dialect for you? You want me to learn French?! I can go learn some French words for ya-"

"No no, it's okay! I remember," Mothra exclaimed quickly, trying to soothe Rodan a little. She had noticed that the flames on his wings were starting to go slightly out of control when he had been talking. In all honesty, she was afraid of him. Many a time she had to calm down someone's anger before they completely lost it. Godzilla, King of the Monsters, was one of them. His temper was among the worst. But not even his anger could defeat that of the Fire Demon. His fury was about as fierce as the flames on his wings and he could blow his top like the volcano he called home. Speaking of which, the Queen of the Monsters could see it right now.

A huge mountain with black smoke bellowing from the ragged top. The plant life surrounding the base of the island's volcano had become withered and skeletal like. The smell of sulfur was heavy in the air. Gulping, Mothra grew a little nervous when she saw the lava inside the crater. Red hot, it bubbled and hissed. Noticing that Rodan was going in for a landing, she followed suit. While she alighted upon the blackened rock, the King of the Skies actually dove into the lava. Panic overwhelming her, the giant moth peered over the edge, looking around. Submerged for a couple of seconds, the massive prehistoric reptile resurfaced. Unscathed, he shook his head, flinging off some drops of the boiling liquid. Dodging them as they splattered on the ground around her, the winged insect mentally kicked herself for being so worried. She and everyone else knew that Rodan was perfectly fine when it came to anything heat related, like fire or, in this case, lava. Watching the reptile, she laid down next to the crater's edge and relaxed, careful not to get singed by any puddles of lava laying nearby.

Sighing in relief as he felt the lava soothing his sore muscles after a long and hard day, Rodan felt like he could fall asleep right there and then. However, he knew that sleep was out of the question with the Queen of the Monsters watching him. Looking up at the giant moth, he snarled, "What? You want to join me... my Queen." His yellow eyes flashed. He hated it when he was being watched, may it be Titan, human or both. Twitching her antennas quietly in either shame or nervousness, the winged insect replied, "No, I'm okay. And I told you already, you can call me by my name." Rubbing one of her forelegs with her clawed foot, she added on, "Thank you for the offer though. It's mighty kind of you."

"Yeah, whatever my Queen. I know you're not one for getting burnt to a crisp," Rodan grumbled. He really just wanted to be left alone. He was dead tired and the sun was almost below the horizon. Yet the Queen of the Monsters was still here, refusing to leave. Only the King himself knows why. Looking up at the giant moth, the Fire Demon noticed the markings on her beautiful wings. He hated how they looked just like the eyes of the great and powerful King of the Monsters. The eyes that saw almost everything. The eyes that could burn right into one's soul. Oh how the Fire Demon despised them. His talons curled angrily at the thought and his body temperature was rising, causing the lava around him to fester. Noticing this, Mothra asked softly, "Rodan, are you okay?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he grumbled, "I am fine my Queen. Just tired."

"Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams Rodan," Mothra chirped. Yawning, she curled into a little ball and closed her blue eyes. She was asleep within seconds. Huffing, Rodan murmured, "To you as well my Queen." Praying that the King wouldn't come by looking for the giant moth and killing him in his sleep if he found her here, the Fire Demon leaned his head back and closed his yellow eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Her shaking growing more and more, Mothra's blue eyes snapped open. Waking up from her nightmare, she let out a loud chirp. Panting heavily, she whipped her head around side to side. Seeing that no one had seen or heard her cry out, she let out a small sigh. Dawn was slowly approaching so there was no point of going back to sleep. Resting her head down on her crossed forelegs, she had her eyes on the horizon. At least she had a good view of the upcoming sunrise. That was one of the winged insect's favorite activities. It always filled her up with a good feeling, like the sun was saying that everything was going to be okay.

"Watching the sunrise this morning as well my Queen?" Rodan's gruff voice asked. Startled, Mothra turned around to find the large prehistoric reptile flying over. Some whale meat was secured in his talons. Landing on the blackened rock beside the giant moth, the King of the Skies dug into his breakfast. Sitting next to him, the Queen of the Monsters had calmed down from her scare. Watching as her fellow Titan ate the whale flesh hungrily, she couldn't help but feel a little sick at the sight of the blood. Seeing a small plant nearby that was capable of growing on a volcano, she grabbed and began to eat. The pair ate in dead silence while the sun peeked over the horizon.

Finished with her plant, Mothra glanced up at Rodan. His beak slick in red blood from the whale meat, his yellow eyes were focused on the sunrise in front of them. Strangely, they seemed to be slightly bloodshot and he appeared tired. He had to have been up before she was since he had snuck up on her earlier. The more she thought of it though, it didn't make sense of why his eyes were slightly red. He couldn't possibly have been hunting all night long for a whale. By the looks of it, the whale had been a young one, maybe even a baby. And even if it was a full grown adult blue whale, it wouldn't have been that hard for a Titan like the Fire Demon himself to take down. She had seen him hunt whales and other kinds of fish before. The hunt was over in like two or three seconds. The longest was ten. Deciding not to say anything, she fixed her gaze on the beautiful sunrise in front of them, admiring the bright colors that lit up the early morning sky. It was truly a spectacle.

"I saw Scylla while I was out hunting. She told me that the King is out looking for you my Queen," Rodan whispered quietly. Hearing that, Mothra trembled a little. She wasn't exactly in the mood to see her companion and partner anytime soon. She got one of the biggest shocks in her life when the Fire Demon added, "Don't worry my Queen, I didn't tell her about where you're at." Looking up at the reptile, the giant moth mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem my Queen."

"You can call me Mothra."

Huff.

"Or not..."


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling the breeze ruffling the white fur on her back, head and face, Mothra sighed with relief. It felt good to fly. It was a blessing. Soaring above the crystal clear waters of the ocean, she smiled as she gazed down at her reflection. Underneath her immense glowing wings, she could see a pod of dolphins leaping in and out of the water. Many were chirping to each other but a few would try to communicate with her. Her heart filled with unbridled happiness, the giant moth chirped back. After a few more exchanges of words with them, the Queen of the Monsters spun in the air, spraying water droplets everywhere. Getting splashed by some, Rodan huffed angrily before muttering quietly, "My Queen, I mean no offense or anything but um... DO YOU MIND?!"

"Sorry..." Mothra mumbled apologetically. It was currently midday. Rodan, being hungry, had decided to go and do some hunting. Not wanting to be left alone on his island home in case the King of the Monsters came along looking for her, she decided to accompany the Fire Demon. That way, if he did happen to come by, the King wouldn't dare start another argument with the winged insect when there was another Titan hanging around. Godzilla may rule over all the Titans and he could argue with anyone of them in front of anyone else, human or monster. But both he and she knew that if he ever dared to pick a fight with her while there were others watching the spectacle, his reputation would be ruined. He usually just had to wait until they were back home in their underwater cave. Down there, he could argue with her until the fight left him or they got a visitor. Her colorful wings keeping her aloft while she hovered over the water and watched Rodan fly around in search of something to eat, Mothra's mind began to wander off.

Ever since the Battle of the False King about a year and a half ago, Godzilla and Mothra had become really close. It was to no one's surprise when the King had made her his Queen. The two lovers spent almost every moment together, the only exception being when he was off on important business like stopping some other Titan from destroying a city. Other than that, they were always together. Eating, sleeping, playing, gazing up at the stars. Everything. But about a month ago, something went amiss. It started when the King of the Monsters didn't come home for an entire week. When he did come home, he hadn't a thing to say to the giant moth. For a few days, everything seemed to go back to normal. Then the arguments came. One moment he would be totally fine but then the next he would snap at her with the harshest tones. After each fight, she would be left with a broken heart and questioning why he was acting like this. A week ago, the King had almost used his atomic breath on her. And then there was the thing that went down a few mornings ago. Wondering what her King was doing at the current moment, Mothra sighed softly.

"My Queen! Look out!" Rodan's screech jolted Mothra out of her thoughts. Looking down, she gasped when she saw huge jaws coming towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

Scared stiff, Mothra could feel her wings freezing up. She could not move a muscle as the jaws, belonging to that of a very large great white shark, lunged towards her. They were coming closer and closer by each passing second. She could also feel herself falling towards them. She was barely aware of her surroundings, only vaguely seeing a huge shadow approaching on her starboard side. The next thing the Queen of the Monster knew, Rodan pushed her out of the way with a great amount of force. Tumbling over and over again in the sky, the giant moth almost fell into the crystal clear waters of the ocean. Luckily, she managed to put the brakes on in time before she could make a big splash. The wind from her wings stirred the surface, causing ripples. Turning around, Mothra gasped in horror at what she saw.

Having had noticed the great white shark, which was probably well over thirty feet long, before the Queen of the Monsters did, Rodan had no control of his actions. Flying as fast as he could, he successfully pushed the frightened winged insect out of the way. At the same time, the large fish's jaws, lined with hundreds of teeth, had chomped down on his neck and chest. Of course, none of them could pierce his thick armor. Only one had made it through, catching him in the scar that the giant moth had given to him with her abdominal stinger. Pain rushed throughout the Fire Demon's body, causing him to screech. The shark, unwilling to lose its meal, tried to bite harder into the prehistoric reptile's tough skin. Its efforts were fruitless. Yellow eyes blazing with uncaged fury, the King of the Skies could feel his body heat rising to very dangerous levels. He was actually beginning to smoke while the flames on his wings burned brighter. The great qhite shark's mouth was feeling the heat. Badly. It reluctantly released its hold. However, it was stuck with its tooth having had burrowed deep into the Titan's scar. Struggling briefly, the fish yelped when its tooth broke. Falling into the ocean while a little blood trickled out of its burnt mouth, it created a huge splash before swimming off. Drenched in ice cold water, Rodan cooled down a little. However, he looked like he was going to collapse into the ocean. Thinking fast, Mothra flew over and grabbed her fellow Titan before that could happen. Her muscles straining to keep him aloft, she mumbed, "Hang in there Rodan..."

"What... is... that..." Rodan mumbled, the fight worn out of him. Slowly losing her grip on him, Mothra squinted her eyes, wondering what he was talking about. In the distance, she could see what appeared to be a massive creature. However, the closer it got, the more it appeared to be seperate creatures. The Queen of the Monsters gasped when she finally realized what it was. It was a whole pack of Leafwings. The two Titans found themselves surrounded by many. It could've been possible that there were a hundred of them. Maybe even more. Struggling to hold the Fire Demon up, an idea came to the giant moth's mind. Gazing up at the pack of Leafwings, she pleaded, "Help me. Please. He's hurt. His island is not too far away but I can't carry him on my own." Seeing the concerned looks on their faces, Mothra blinked her blue eyes to keep back any tears as she begged, "Please." Fearing that they weren't going to help, she bowed her head.

Just then, a series of chirps could be heard. Looking up, Mothra saw one of the Leafwings, presumably the leader of the pack, communicating with the others. Flying down to the much larger Titans, he took a hold of one of the horns that made up Rodan's crest. Two more flew down and took a hold of his wings. Watching as more came down, the Queen of the Monsters chirped a thank you to the Leafwing leader before grasping a hold on the Fire Demon's back. Everyone from the smallest Leafwing to the giant moth were careful not to touch the massive prehistoric reptile's injured left shoulder or the flames on his wings. Once she was sure that the pack and herself had a good grip on the King of the Skies, Mothra led the way towards his home. It wasn't long until she saw the island and the volcano looming ahead. Looking down at Rodan, the Quuen of the Monsters noticed that his yellow eyes were closed. He must've passed out some time ago. She also saw that the ocean waters below them were sizzling due to his orange blood. When the drops fell onto the land, it scorched everything it touched. One tree even caught on fire. Leaning her head down, she whispered softly, "We're almost there, hang on."

Arriving at the smoky summit of the volcano, Mothra and the Leafwings placed Rodan down next to the crater. Blood spilling out from the reopened hole in his left shoulder, the Titan dragged himself over to the edge of the crater and quietly entered the pool of molten lava. He let out a soft sigh as the shark tooth embedded in his old wound melted within seconds. Watching as the massive prehistoric reptile submerged his head under the surface, the Queen of the Monsters dipped her head gratefully to the Leafwing leader. Bowing before her, he chirped to his pack and, without another word, led them away somewhere to find food. Alone with the Fire Demon on the volcano, Mothra gazed down the crater, wondering when the reptile was going to resurface. A second later, he did. Blinking his eyes sleepily, he mumbled, "I think I'm gonna take a nap..."

"That's a good idea. Rest up. I'll check on you when you wake up," Mothra replied. Nodding his head quietly, Rodan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Backing away from the crater's edge, the Queen of the Monsters stretched out on a smooth flat rock blackened from the volcano's smoke. Gazing out across the vast ocean, she was about ready to take a nap as well. However, she never got to close her eyes when she heard a familiar roar booming in the air.

"MOTHRA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Gulping nervously, Mothra turned to her left very slowly. A hundred yards out on the beach stood a 300 foot tall creature that resembled an upright overgrown reptile. His yellow eyes glowed a fierce golden color in the light of the sun. Water dripped down from his arms, legs, head and long tail. It rushed down him like it would with rock. His nostrils flared and his teeth slightly bared, it would appear that the large reptilian Titan was about to charge. Her antennaes pinned back against her furry head as she quietly took to the air and flew down towards the beach, Mothra knew this monster better than anyone else. It was the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla.

His long tail swishing side to side in the shallow water of the island, Godzilla's eyes were focused on Mothra as she alighted on the beach in front of him. He obviously dwarfed her. Having to take a few steps back to gaze up at him, the giant moth spoke softly, "My King." She bowed, spreading her brightly colored wings. Inside, she prayed it was enough to lighten the mood. However, it would appear that Godzilla was not in a good mood. If anything, he looked like he was gonna snap someone's neck in two. He tried to cross his arms but could barely accomplish such a feat with them being small and his chest being wide. Huffing, he let the dangle as he growled, "What are you doing here? OF ALL PLACES?!"

"Shh!" Mothra hissed quietly. Pointing towards the volcano, she whispered, "Rodan is sleeping! You want to wake up the entire island?!"

"But you're hanging out here with HIM?! You two hate each other, REMEMBER?!" Godzilla snarled, though he made sure to be quiet. Waving his paws as the scowl on his face deepened, he went on, "Anyways, what are you doing?!" Trying not to show her fear, Mothra held her head high as she pointed out calmly, "You told me to leave. I've been flying around place to place for the past two days visiting friends. I just so happen to be passing by here so I thought that I might pay Rodan a visit. Guess I came at a wrong time. And so did you." Deep down inside, the winged insect could not believe that she had sucessfully pulled off a lie without breaking down. And she had lied right to the King of the Monsters himself! But she knew there was no way that she was going to tell her King that she had been here longer than just a few minutes. There was no way she could tell him about that. And she wasn't going to make the Fire Demon appear weak by telling the giant Titan before about the whole shark attack thing. Twitching her antennae, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, perfectly FINE if that's what you're asking," Godzilla snapped, stomping one foot down and thrashing his tail angrily. Startled, Mothra jumped back. Stepping forward again when he turned his head away, the Queen of the Monsters gazed up at her King as she asked, "So we're all good?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's head back to the cave-"

"Not you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not heading back to the cave."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Baby, you're not making any sense."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Honey, what is going on? Tell me."

""Do you know how many of the others mock us, mock ME?!"

"No one mocks us. No one that I know of."

"EVERYONE DOES!"

"My King, no one mocks us."

"They see you as my weakness! You make me look WEAK!"

"That's not true."

"YES IT IS!"

"Please lower your voice-"

"SEE?! You're doing it right now!"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to bend me to your ways! Making me comply with YOU! This is why everyone thinks I'm WEAK!"

"No one thinks you are weak-"

"I'm the KING of the MONSTERS! I CAN NOT appear WEAK to anyone, Titan or human!"

"Honey, please listen to-"

"WE'RE THROUGH!"

"WHAT?!"

"Goodbye Mothra," Godzilla muttered, whipping around. His tail broke off the tops of the nearby trees. Mothra had luckily ducked before it could slice her wings. Her blue eyes wide with shock, she stared longingly as the King of the Monsters, the love of her life, dove into the water. His dorsal plates protruded through the water, cutting through it like it was nothing more than cheese, before sinking below the surface. Blinking back tears, the giant moth took to the air and tried to follow him. Searching for his giant figure swimming uner the waves, she screeched as loudly as she could, "Come back! PLEASE! Don't leave me! Please come back!" Not seeing anything as she flew miles out, her heart laid in shattered pieces within her chest. Unable to find the humongous reptile, her antennas drooped with misery. Still holding her tears back, she sadly flew back to the island. Half landing half crashing on the sandy beach, she didn't bother getting up. Didn't even bother to move, despite the tide washing over her. Never once lifted her head or gaze as she stared blankly at the sand. She refused to move.

That is, until she heard footsteps coming her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Part of Mothra hoped that the footsteps she was hearing were from Godzilla, maybe he was coming back to her. However, she knew that was not going to happen, at least not anytime soon. Besides, he had headed out into the ocean. If he was coming back, there would be water splashing around. These footsteps were coming from the land. In other words, the King of the Monsters was not coming back. Hearing the footsteps stop in front of her, the winged insect could feel the heat radiating off of Rodan. Slowly lifting her gaze, her blue eyes met with the yellow ones of the Fire Demon. Clearing his throat quietly, he mumbled, "Hey. Are you alright my Queen?"

"I'm okay. Just fell asleep on the beach here. Very peaceful, no one bothering you," Mothra replied, heaving herself to her feet. Shaking the sand out of her silky white fur, she added, "Did I mention that it's a good view here on the shore? You should try sleeping down here once and awhile." She pulled off a small smile, twitching both of her antennas while her wings fluttered a little. Nodding his head quietly as he gazed out solemnly towards the vast ocean behind the Queen of the Monsters, Rodan murmured, "I'll keep that in mind my Queen. You just keep in mind that there is a much better view at the top of a volcano and I hate getting wet." Scuffing one foot in the sand, Mothra only nodded her head in reply. Moving her gaze away from his yellow eyes, she found herself staring at the wound he had received from the great white shark earlier. Orange blood continued to seep out and spill over the ground, thankfully not in huge amounts but still bad. Based on the expression that the King of the Skies was wearing, he seemed to be in a great deal of pain, even though it was nothing more than an old wound being reopened by something as simple as a shark tooth. Very quietly, the giant moth approached Rodan to examine up close, reaching one foot up to gently poke it while being careful not to get singed.

"My Queen, what are you- OW!" Rodan screeched in pain when Mothra poked him near the wound. Shrinking back away from her while hiding the injury with his wings, he was careful not to hurt the Queen of the Monsters. If he hadn't kept himself in check, his razor sharp claws would be lashing out towards her innocent face. He luckily hadn't done so, despite his instincts saying to. He wasn't about to ruin his reputation by attacking the Queen. Meanwhile, the winged insect had jumped in fright at his sudden screech. Getting over her fright, she stepped forward again. "It's okay Rodan," she whispered softly as she very gently moved his wing out of the way, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to help." Actually afraid as she went to touch his wound again, the King of the Skies tensed up, his yellow eyes fixed on her right foreleg as it slowly lifted up and settled down next to his injury. Hissing in anguish, he squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was almost unbearable. Just then, he felt something being placed down upon the open wound. Wondering why in the world the Queen of the Monsters was trying to burn off her foot by touching the orange blood coming out of his injury, he opened his yellow eyes and looked down to find silk covering it, creating a seal.

Using her silk as a patch, Mothra stepped back a little to inspect her handy work. Fluttering her wings slightly, she declared, "There! That should do the trick. How does it feel Rodan?" Stretching his left wing out to test how his shoulder would react, the Fire Demon winced a tiny bit. Fortunately, the silk binding didn't break and the blood wasn't burning through. Turning his head to look down at her, the prehistoric reptile noted, "Feels fine. Thank you my Queen." Nodding her head quietly, the Queen of the Monsters shuffled her foot in the sand that she was now looking at, unable to meet the larger Titan's gaze. Her antennas twitched and her wings drooped. In truth, she didn't feel like she deserved the title of the Queen of the Monsters. Not anymore after what went down with Godzilla. But it seemed she was gonna be stuck with it. As far as anyone else knew, the pair were still a loving couple, looking after the Earth as King and Queen. As far as she was concerned, Mothra was not going to tell anyone what had happened. And she guessed that Godzilla was not going to tell anyone either. No one would ever learn the truth and if they did it would be years, maybe even decades. If it was possible, a century.

Just then, Mothra got one of the biggest surprises of her life when she felt Rodan's clawed hand running through her soft fur. Looking up at the Fire Demon, she saw that he was doing his best to not singe her with his flaming wings, which he was successful at. Sympathy glistened in his yellow eyes, the fierce fire that always glowed in them dying down to a tiny flicker. Continuing to run his claws through her fur gently, the King of the Skies looked the winged insect in the eye as he mumbled in a hushed voice, "I'm so sorry Mothra." Knowing right then and there that he had heard the whole fight between her and the King of the Monsters, Mothra couldn't hold back her sadness anymore. Shutting her bright blue eyes while several tears ran down her face in streams, she cried her heart out. Blindly rushing forward, she hid her face against Rodan's rough chest. She didn't even care about the spikes or heat or if he accidentally singed her wings and fur. The only thing that she cared about right now was the want for comfort. Sobbing, Mothra almost didn't notice that the Fire Demon had carefully wrapped his immense wings around her. Realizing she was in a blanket of warmth, she opened her blue eyes and looked up at the giant prehistoric reptile. Still crying, she rested her head against his chest again as she whispered, "Thank you..."


	9. Chapter 9

A whole month had passed. Four weeks. By now, everyone had heard what had happened between their King and Queen. Some had heard their shouting from miles away, others took notice that the giant moth wasn't hovering around the gigantic lizard. And then there was the Leafwings who couldn't keep their mouths shut. Being able to fly, they had spread the news to every Titan. Even Kong, isolated from everyone else on his home Skull Island, had received the news. Wanting to comfort their former Queen, though some still saw her as their Queen, they all came to where Mothra was taking refuge with Rodan and his volcano. Even the new Ghidorah came. Having had regenerated from the severed head of San aka Kevin, the once alien threat had learned to get along with the other Titans. Mostly because San was now the middle head and the oldest among his once older brothers now new heads Ichi and Ni. Ever since they had escaped the humans that were holding them captive, the three headed dragon had done no harm... on purpose at least.

Relaxing on the summit of his volcano, Rodan was the first to notice all the Titans coming towards his territory. Having been shunned by all of them for his actions during the Battle of the False King, he feared that they were coming to kill him. Before he could chase them off or anything like that though, Mothra had stopped him. Once she was sure that he wasn't going on attack mode towards their fellow Titans, the winged insect flew down to the beach to meet all of them. Watching them right now from where he remained stationed, the Fire Demon was surprised by how long it had been since he had seen any of them. In a way, he had made himself secluded from the others. They weren't the only ones ashamed of his actions. He hated what he had done but he had no choice. The old King Ghidorah had threatened to kill him unless he did what the dragon wanted. Even if it meant killing his old allies and friends.

Speaking of Ghidorah...

"Hi Rodan!" San's cheerful voice shook the massive prehistoric reptile out of his thoughts. Yelping, he almost jumped out of his skin. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he whipped around to face the three headed dragon. "Can you NOT... do... that..." the Fire Demon's voice cracked once or twice in his throat. He had to tip his head back just so he could look up at the new Ghidorah's eyes, one of the three pairs. He locked eyes with San, the middle one. Having been the little brother who was distracted all the time when he was a part of the former False King, 'Kevin' was now the big brother who was distracted all the time. Yet he was in charge of Ichi and Ni now. Tilting his head in many different directions, San asked, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," Rodan replied, one eyelid twitching in irritation. He knew that this wasn't the old False King who had ruled over him with fear. Heck, the heads were now in new places. But that didn't mean he had to tell the dragon about what he was doing. Or anything about him for that matter. His heart plummeted when Ni, the new left head, brought his ugly scaly face near his own. His forked tongue flickering in and out, he hissed, "Everything is our business..." Rolling his own pair of ruby red eyes, the new right head Ichi suddenly snapped at Ni's neck and growled angrily, "Don't make me chop off your head!"

"Go ahead! It'll just grow back!"

"I'll find a way to make it NOT grow back!"

"Guys, look! A butterfly!" San squealed with joy, his eyes lighting up with joy as he watched a tiny little insect similar in physique fly by his nose. Shaking their heads in unison, Ichi and Ni mumbled at the same time, "Our brother is an idiot..."

"Honestly, I like this version of you better than when you tried to take over the world not too long ago," Rodan remarked. Drawing his attention away from the colorful butterfly, San tossed his head towards the beach where everyone else was. Directing his next question to his brothers and the King of the Skies, he asked thoughtfully, "What's going to happen to our Queen?"

"I don't know. She's technically not the Queen anymore either San," Ichi pointed out.

"I say we use this to our advantage for world domination!" Ni declared. He was slapped on the head by both tails.

"I'm with Ichi. I don't know what's going to happen to our beloved Queen," Rodan piped up. Looking over at the beach to see her talking with Scylla and Behemoth, he added quietly, "I just hope everything is sorted out before things get worse." Scratching his head with one of their tails, San mumbled, "How can this situation get worse?"

No one could answer that question or they at least didn't want to.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep by the volcano?" Rodan asked Mothra hours later. The sun had fallen and the other Titans had left for home. The moon shone high above with a thousand stars, lighting up the night sky. After making herself a little nest in the sand, Mothra laid down and sighed softly, tucking her legs underneath her. A gentle breeze blew by, ruffling her silky white fur while her wings fluttered slightly. Smiling quietly, she breathed in the fresh ocean air. Looking up at the Fire Demon standing a few feet away, she replied to his question, "I told you. You have to try sleeping on the beach at least once. It's great."

"I have to?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to remind you that you were lying to me when you told me that?"

"Just make yourself comfortable and go to sleep."

"If you weren't so cute I'd think you were my mother-"

"GO TO BED!"

"Yes Mom..." Rodan mumbled, rolling his eyes. There was a teasing hint in his gruff voice. It made Mothra giggle quietly. The winged insect watched as the large prehistoric reptile settled down on the sandy beach out of reach of the rising and falling tide. He was just a wingspan away from where she was laying in her handmade nest. His wings scorching the ground and plant life nearby unintentionally, he rested his head on a flat rock in front of him. Yawning, he blinked his yellow eyes shut. Twitching her antennae mischievously, the Queen of the Monsters asked teasingly, "You want a bedtime story Junior?"

"Very funny."

"And a cookie with a glass of milk?"

"Just cuz I said something about it doesn't mean you have to act like my mother."

"How about a kiss goodnight?"

"I'll take that."

"Not happening."

"Dang it..."

"Nice try baby boy."

"Stop it."

Laughing and chirping to herself, Mothra watched as Rodan fell asleep, his snoring sounding like a rockslide. Having been with him for the past month, she had gotten used to it. A soft sigh escaping from her, the Queen of the Monsters stretched out her beautiful colored wings before laying them on either side of her. Resting her chin upon the sand, she listened and watched the waves of the ocean for a bit. Like a lullaby, the sounds lulled her to sleep, allowing her to droft off into the magical world of dreams. On this night, her adventures took her to old memories she had with all of her friends. Specifically the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. The winged insect trembled as she recalled everything they had done together. The fun times they had playing around on beaches. The old battles where they fought side by side. Breaking out of her egg one day to find him waiting for her rebirth into the world. All the memories came rushing to her. Happy. Sad. Mysterious. Hilarious. Daring. Loving. They all came to her. Her heart breaking with each one, Mothra blinked her eyes open.

It was still night, probably sometime before the early hours of morning. Breathing in the fresh air, Mothra sighed softly. How she missed her King dearly. Deciding to go back to sleep, she was about to shut her blue eyes once more when she heard a whimper. Turning to her left, she was surprised to see it coming from Rodan. His eyes were squeezed shut and his wings were shaking slightly. His breathing was fast and hard while he whimpered quietly, his voice almost inaudible, "Go... you have to go..." Realizing that he was having a nightmare, the giant moth was about to come over and comfort him when she noticed that he was stirring from his sleep. Quickly, she acted like she was still sleeping. One blue eye cracked open a tiny bit, she watched as Rodan woke up. Trembling, he lifted his head and sniffed the air. Sadness glistened in his eyes as he turned his gaze upwards to the stars. To Mothra, he appeared to be looking for something or someone. Huffing, the Fire Demon got to his feet and took to the skies, flying over the ocean.

Left wondering what had just happened, Mothra fell back asleep.


End file.
